Safety helmets are known especially as fireman helmets, industrial safety helmets, mountain climber helmets or also military helmets. Depending on the application, e.g., in the area of fire departments, a large number of different functional accessories are necessary, which must be mounted on the safety helmet, for example, communications elements, such as two-way sets for radio sets, lights or visors for protecting the user of the helmet. The adapter systems for mounting depend on both the manufacturer of the helmet and the manufacturer of the accessories. The adapters used hitherto are fastened either by means of screw connections in prefabricated holes on the helmet or by means of a fixing screw at the edge of the helmet. Standardized connections between functional accessories and the helmet have hitherto been only individual solutions for a certain functional element or they provide for mounting different accessories by a single connection site at a single point on the helmet. A uniform adapter system is known for industrial safety helmets only with integrally injection-molded plug-in pockets for visors and capsule type ear protectors left and right over the ears.
The publication FR 1 345 651 A shows a safety helmet with a circumferential metallic spring band and, again, with screwed fastening means for receiving individual functional elements.